


In Hot Water

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis and Harry cross the line and share too much PDA at a concert, Zayn and Liam come up with a brilliant plan to try to cover it up.  Now all five boys are in some pretty hot water…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t know much about this stuff, so management is just going to be referred to as “management.” Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you two got us into this mess,” Liam shook his head, “Un-fucking-believable.”

“Hey, it’s not like we asked you guys to do that,” Louis rolled his eyes, not understanding why they were all so pissed off. It’d been their own faults - not Harry’s and certainly not his.

“Lou...” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Fine,” Louis softened, “thanks for trying to help. Really.”

“I wonder what they’re going to do to us..” Niall looked around nervously.

“They’ll chew our asses out, that’s what,” Liam folded his arms across his chest and murdered Louis with a look.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Lou said, then upon seeing Zayn’s shocked face, he sighed dramatically and corrected, “they’ll just yell at us. That’s all. It’s not so bad.”

“We’ll tell them that it’s all on us,” Harry promised, “you guys shouldn’t have to take the fall for any of it.”

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. The boys all got on nervously. As much as Harry and Louis were saying things weren’t going to be bad, they knew that wasn’t exactly true. Things were going to be bad. Things were going to be so bad. 

The elevator reached the correct floor and the boys made their way to the office with their tails tucked under their legs. Niall looked absolutely horrified. Zayn and Liam just looked pissed. Harry looked apologetic. And Louis looked blank. What had they been thinking last night? Clearly, nothing. 

The boys entered the office. Management was seated behind a large desk and there were five chairs on the other side. Harry and Louis both had been here numerous times for “infractions.” But never anything quite like this. Management had murder in their eyes and were after blood. Harry gulped and Louis thought about putting a hand on his arm. But after seeing management narrow in on him, chose against it.

“Have a seat, gentlemen,” management instructed.

Niall raised a hand, “I-I actually wasn’t involved with any of this. S-so...can I just, like, go, or…”

“SIT!”

Niall quickly sat down and shut up. Louis shot him a sympathetic look. He did feel bad. He felt really bad. He never expected the boys do to what they did. It was sweet, really. But now all five of them were dead meat walking. Well, sitting.

“Care to explain this,” management clicked a remote control and a TV screen dropped down from the ceiling. After a few seconds of static, footage from last night’s concert began to play. Louis felt a knot tie in his stomach.

Everything was going normally. They were singing their final song of the night - Little Things. Their song. Louis crossed his legs uncomfortably. At the end of the song, Harry - who had been singing pretty much to Louis the whole time - approached him. They closed the space between them and kissed. Right on the mouth. There’d been tongue. And it hadn’t just been a quick peck either.

Zayn and Liam exchanged a look and then bound into each other’s arms and shared a kiss as well. It’d seemed like a good idea at the time - try to make it seem planned, try to take the attention off of “Larry.” Now, rewatching the footage, neither Zayn nor Liam could look at each other. 

Management paused the video, “Well? Care to explain?”

“We...uh...we didn’t know they were going to do that,” Louis fumbled with his fingers.

“It wasn’t what it looks like,” Liam attempted.

Zayn shot him a look and mouthed, “Really?”

Management was not impressed either. They shook their heads at Liam, then turned to Harry and Louis, “You two...you’re grounded!”

Harry winced, wondering how bad it would be this time. Louis just prayed they wouldn’t send Harry away on a “vacation” or something again. He missed him too much the last time.

“You,” management pointed to Harry, “are going to rekindle your romance with Taylor Swift for the next month. Yes, that’s right - a month. And you,” management turned to Louis, “every weekend for a month, clubbing with ‘mysterious women.’ Got that?”

Harry and Louis nodded solemnly.

Management continued, “And no sitting together for a month and a half. And only talking to each other when you’re having a conversation as a whole. No private moments. No whispers. No touching. No tickling. No nudging. No ‘thumbs up signs.’ No suggestive motions using water bottles or microphones. And certainly no kissing! Nothing!”

“Uh…” Liam cleared his throat, “what about...what about us?”

“You two,” management looked completely done with the whole situation, “just don’t fucking do that again! Now, all of you, out of here!”


End file.
